Les 5 Étapes
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: [9x03] "On dit que lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un, on passe par 5 étapes décisives: et chassé par Dean, Castiel est bien forcé de passer par ces étapes à son tour..."


**Copyright ▬ Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de CW.**

**Mot de l'auteur ▬ Scène faisant suite à la dernière scène du 9x03, dans laquelle Dean "chasse" Castiel du bunker. Et accessoirement, la scène où j'ai eu "légèrement" envie d'étrangler Dean, et ce malgré sa supposée bonne raison à cela. Parce que avouons-le, faut vraiment être sans coeur pour laisser ce pauvre Castiel à la merci des anges et des démons...Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS du point de vue de notre (petit) ange favori. Dernière précision, je me base sur les «5 étapes du deuil.», car après tout, Cas' vit une sorte de "deuil".**

* * *

**« -Tu ne peux pas rester. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas rester. »** Sitôt après avoir entendu ces mots prononcés par Dean, je crû - j'espèrais - avoir mal compris. Non, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dit...Non, il ne l'avait pas dit, j'avais mal compris. Dean ne pouvait pas me chasser comme cela, c'était totalement absurde. Sans doutes ces jours d'errance et avoir été gravement blessé, presque tué par April, m'avaient-ils si profondément perturbé que cela continuait même au sein d'un refuge aussi agréable que le bunker. Oui, c'était cela, j'avais mal entendu. Mais en regardant Dean, son air grave me persuada du contraire: non, je n'avais pas été trompé d'une quelconque manière et mon ancien protégé refusait ma présence plus longtemps encore dans ce lieu qui était devenu un véritable refuge pour son frère et lui, et dans lequel j'aurais moi aussi pu me sentir bien plus en sécurité que dehors, poursuivi par mes frères et mes soeurs qui ne désiraient que de se venger de moi. Cela avant d'entendre ses mots qui me semblaient durs et froids, bien plus douloureux encore que lorsqu'April m'avait poignardé pour tenter de me tuer. **« Tu ne peux pas rester. »** Et même si je savais que Dean ne cherchait pas à me blesser, c'était pourtant le cas. J'étais meurtri de le voir me chasser ainsi mais ne pouvait m'exprimer. Je n'y arrivais pas, ayant l'impression qu'un poids certain était brusquement tombé dans mon estomac, me clouant sur cette simple chaise en bois. Perturbé au plus profond de moi-même, je ne savais que dire ou faire. J'étais comme "déconnecté", les paroles de Dean tournant encore et encore dans ma tête. **« Tu ne peux pas rester. »** Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, j'avais l'impression de me noyer, paralysé par la peur de ne pas savoir ce que j'allais bien devenir. La peur que ne tarda pas à remplacer la colère, qui me rendit toutes mes facultés de réflexion. Je me alors relevais si vite que tout sembla tourner autour de moi pendant quelques secondes.

**« -Alors tu me chasses ?Comme cela, sans la moindre explication ?Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi Dean !Pour Sam !Pour vous !Je t'ai ramené des Enfers, j'ai privé Lucifer de l'âme de Sam en sortant celle-ci de la cage et je l'ai guéri de la folie qui menaçait de s'emparer de son esprit !Tout cela car j'avais Foi en vous deux !Et maintenant, tu me demandes de partir d'ici alors que tu sais pertinament qu'il suffit qu'un de mes frères ou de mes soeurs me trouve pour que je sois capturé et tué, voir même torturé avant cela ! »**

Ma colère ne semblait pas atteindre Dean, qui semblait résolument accroché à sa résolution. Foutue résolution qui ne flancha également pas lorsque je le frappais au visage, espérant par là calmer le feu qui bouillonnait dans mes veines sous le coup de la rage. Foutu chasseur qui se contenta de se redresser, portant la main à sa mâchoire, toujours aussi obstinément déterminé. Sam !Peut-être que lui ne partageait pas le désir de Dean de me voir partir !Mais j'aurais été naïf de penser que Sam serait de mon côté plutôt que celui de son frère, puisque lui aussi m'informa que je devais m'en aller, l'air tout aussi grave que mon ex-protégé. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ?Nombre de mes erreurs me revinrent en mémoire mais j'avais pourtant tout fait pour réparer celles-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, magnifique récompense qu'était ainsi la mienne, être ainsi chassé en sachant pertinemment que sitôt dehors, ma vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil si fin et si facile à trancher. Un frisson glacé s'empara de moi, et Dean me repoussa doucement mais fermement vers la chaise.

**« -Mais pourquoi...? »**

**« -Je suis désolé Cas', c'est la seule chose à faire. »**

Enfin Dean sembla s'en vouloir de me chasser de cette manière aussi cavalière, mais c'était trop tard. Sa décision - ainsi que celle de Sam - n'était-elle pas déjà prise ?N'étais-je pas condamné à affronter le monde seul en priant pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de mes frères et de mes soeurs ?Je l'étais, c'était indéniable. Je suppliais Dean du regard, espérant ainsi le faire flancher et changer sa décision mais visiblement, mon désespoir ne le touchait pas plus d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

**« -Dean, je t'en supplie...Tu sais très bien que si je pars d'ici, mes frères et soeurs me tueront si jamais ils m'attrapent. Alors par pitié, si tu éprouves ne serait-ce qu'un once d'amitié à mon égard, ne m'oblige pas à partir. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais ne me chasse pas comme cela...Je peux être utile, même en étant devenu humain, pour protéger le bunker si besoin. Je te le jure. »**

Aucune parole ne s'échappa des lèvres de Dean, ni de celles de Sam qui gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. Alors c'était vraiment fini, j'avais perdu le seul soutien que j'aurais pu espérer trouver en ce bas monde dans la situation qui est désormais la mienne. N'étant pas suffisamment stupide pour m'accrocher inutilement quand on ne voulait plus de moi. Serrant les poings, je quittais à nouveau ma chaise pour me diriger vers l'entrée du bunker, essayant de ne pas flancher. Même si c'était effroyablement dur, même si me cacher dans un coin discret et ne plus en bouger comme un lâche me semblait une bien plus parfaite solution que de risquer ma vie au-dehors. Mais je n'avais pas le choix de faire ce que je voulais. Je devais juste...avancer tant bien que mal malgré les risques encourus. De sorte que je ne tardais pas à me retrouver dehors, livré à moi-même, bien que Dean et Sam n'aient pas eu la cruauté de me laisser partir sans me donner un sac avec des provisions et de l'argent, me laissant me débrouiller pour prendre le bus qui m'amènerait loin d'eux après tous leurs efforts pour me retrouver. C'était...à pleurer. En parlant de pleurer, je sentais mes joues êtres étrangement humides, comme lorsqu'il pleuvait. Sauf qu'il ne pleuvait pas dans le bus dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. Encore perturbé par toutes les émotions humains auquelles j'étais encore mal habitué, j'essuyais mes joues mais je ne m'arrêtais pas de pleurer pour autant. Ne méritais-je donc pas de recevoir la moindre aide pour m'habituer à la vie humaine qui serait la mienne ?De recevoir la moindre protection malgré la soit-disant amitié que me portaient les frères Winchester ?Tout en sanglotant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi des autres passagers, j'essayais de repousser les sentiments qui m'étreignaient le coeur à m'en faire mal. C'était trop douloureux, comment pourrais-je seulement affronter ça ?Seulement m'en remettre ?Et prendre conscience du fait que je méritais sans doutes ce qui m'arrivait m'était encore plus pire que tout. Peut-être méritais-je tout simplement de me faire rattraper par mes frères et soeurs, de subir leurs tortures toutes plus douloureuses qu'imaginatives les unes que les autres pour les avoir faits tomber les uns et les autres de notre demeure qu'était le Paradis puis de mourir. C'était sans doutes ma punition pour tout ça...Tout ce que j'avais fait...Peut-être...

* * *

**Au début, je comptais faire cinq OS pour expliquer en détails les cinq étapes mais au final, c'est bien mieux de tout écrire en bloc. Néanmoins, j'adorerais avoir vos avis sur cet OS, qui j'espère vous a plu.**


End file.
